Welcome to the Black Parade
by rukomi
Summary: Un songfic sobre Allen y algo de lo que podría haber sido su niñez. Inspirado por un video visto en Youtube. Tiene además de los lyrics algunos diálosgos sacados directamente del manga. No se en que género ponerlo xD


**Welcome to the Black Parade**

Lyrics by My Chemical Romance  
Fic by Rukomi  
D.Gray-man y sus personajes son propiedad de Hoshino Katsura

_"When I was a young boy,  
My father took me into the city  
To see a marching band"_

Era una fría noche de diciembre, ya había pasado un año desde que Mana me había adoptado. Para festejar la Nochebuena, fuímos al centro de la ciudad. Una ciudad llena de luces y música. Gente feliz, cantando, riendo y bailando... Yo tenía miedo, miedo de que vieran mi brazo deforme, siempre que alguien lo veía gritaba de terror. "Monstruo" esa palabra, con la voz de mil personas no paraba de retumbar en mi cabeza... Creo que mi cara reflejaba mi terror. De repente sentí la cálida mano de Mana sobre mi cabeza, gentilmente me dijo -'No te preocupes'-, y con esas palabras terminó alejando todos mis miedos. Mientras caminabamos y nos alejabamos del centro, cada vez las casas eran más pobres y la tranquilidad inundaba las calles, así como la nieve que comenzaba a caer. De repente, Mana me dijo que mirara dentro de las casas y luego me preguntó -'¿Qué ves?'-. Me acerqué timidamente a una ventana de una pequeña casa. La chimenea estaba prendida, una gran olla sobre la mesa, nada de gala, la familia vestida con su ropa de todos los días. La bendición de lo alimentos y la mujar sirviendo los platos. Por lo que ví fue un simple estofado, nada, si se lo compara con las comidas diarias de algunas personas del centro de la ciudad. Terminada la cena, la familia se retiró de la mesa, y las luces se apagaron poco a poco. La misma escena parecía transcurrir en las casa adyacentes, y las que seguían a estas, aunque cada vez la ceremonia parecía más sencilla, y había algunas en las que no se veían luces prendidas ni gente celebrando. Le conté a Mana todo lo que había visto, y luego me dijo que pensara en lo que ví en la ciudad... Al principio solo atiné a pensar que los de la ciudad eran ricos y por eso festejaban más que los pobres, que no tenían mucho, y por eso hacían algo simple, pero luego, y no se me ocurre por qué, pero se vino a mi mente la imagen de una mujer con su bebé en brazos. La había visto en una de las casas, al principio pensé que era algo muy tierno, ya que yo no conocí a mi madre, pero luego, me puse a pensar y vi de alguna forma lo cansada que se veía su espalda, como si el bebé pesara demasiado, no, era otro tipo de presión. En ese momento recorde que esa mujer era una de las que solía venir a la Iglesia, para ver si le podiamos brindar algun tipo de ayuda, ya sea algo del dinero de la limosna, o algo de comida. En ese momento vi como la gente de la ciudad, egoistamente derrochaba lo que tenía sin pensar que había otras personas que lo necesitaban más. Sin darme cuenta una lágrima cayó de mi mejilla. Mana me abrazó y con una voz llena de tristeza me dijo -'Esta es una de las grandes injusticias del mundo, los ricos parecen cada vez más ricos, y los pobres, más pobres. Tanto es su egoísmo que se olvidan de la gente necesitada...

_"He said, -'Son when you grow up,  
would you be the saviour of the broken, the beaten and the damned?'-"_

-'Hijo, para vos también es injusto no? Como líder de una iglesia, no como persona, yo quiero que esto cambie... Vos sos mi futuro...'- dijo, y sostuvo mi mano izquierda con fuerza -"Yo sé que es tus manos tenés la fuerza para cambiar este mundo. A los que creen que la vida ya no tiene sentido, a los que están tendidos sobre el suelo y no pueden levantarse y a los que su cruz no los deja avanzar, les darás una mano sin pedir nada a cambio?'-

_"He said -'Will you defeat them,  
your demons, and all the non believers, the plans that they have made?'-_

Y mientras sujetaba con más fuerza aún mi mano izquierda...-'Se que no será fácil, y habrá muchas cosas que tendrás que superar. Tendrás que vencer todos tus miedos, enfretarte a los que no creen en un mañana feliz y destruir los planes que estos hayan hecho. Es difícil, pero confío en vos. Allen, pase lo que pase, nunca pares, seguí caminando.'-

_  
"-'Because one day I'll leave you,  
A phantom to lead you in the summer,  
To join the black parade.'-"_

No sé por qué, pero en ese momento, estoy seguro de que fuí feliz, me sentí realmente amado por primera vez, en mi cabeza pensaba "No te voy a defraudar" pero... -'Un día yo me iré de este mundo, y vos vas a quedarte acá, pero no tenés que tener miedo, yo te quiero y ese sentimiento va a acompañarte el resto de tus días, cuando yo no esté, solo piensa en los momentos felices y desde algún lugar haré soplar una suave brisa para que se lleve todas tus preocupaciones. Así, vas a poder seguir caminando...'-.

Un tiempo después, Mana murió. El yacía inmóvil en el suelo. Mi corazón estaba roto, mi vida ya no era nada, el era lo único que yo tenía y ahora se fue.

"Mana, Mana, Papá no me dejes, tengo miedo, no me dejes!"

Lloré sobre su tumba, no puedo recordar cuanto. Las últimas hojas caían de los arboles, era su despedida para el Padre Mana Walker. Un frío infernal invadio el ambiente...

**"¿Querés que reviva a tu papá¿Querés que reviva a Mana Walker?"**

Nunca creí escucharía esas palabras. Pero¡mi papá va a volver! Vamos a volver a estar juntos!

**"Allen..."**

"Mana"

**"Allen... por qué... ¿¡Por qué me convertiste en un akuma!? Yo...yo...Te maldigo"**

Luego de eso, sólo vi sangre, un dolor punzante en mi ojo izquierdo. De repente mi brazo izquierdo empezo a moverse y un dolor inmeso me invadió, mi brazo empezó a perseguir a Mana...

"Papá, papá corré, salvate!"

**"Allen yo... yo te quiero mucho... Allen... por favor destruíme..."**

Sólo negro viene a mi memoria al tratar de recordar. Una voz se oía desde esa oscuridad.

"Un humano con un arma anti-akuma, que destino más cruel...

Vos sos otro elegido por Dios para ser su apóstol...

Querés convertirte en un exorcista?"_  
_

**Desde ese día, no he parado de caminar**

_"Sometimes I get the feeling she's watching over me.  
And other times I feel like I should go. When through it all, the rise and fall, the bodies in the streets.  
And when you're gone we want you all to know."_

El General Cross decidió entrenarme, así me convertiré en un exorcista para salvar a las almas atrapadas dentro de los akuma. Así podré brindarles un descanso eterno. Aunque no lo crean, ellos están por todos lados, cualquier persona que conozcas puede ser un akuma. No hay nadie en este mundo que no quisiera traer de vuelta a los que ya no están. Mi ojo izquierdo lleva una maldición, la que me Mana me dejó, me permite distiguir el alma de un akuma dentro del cuerpo de cualquiera._  
_Su entrenamiento no fue nada fácil. Vivímos en varios lugares, siempre nos alojabamos en la casa de un amigo o alguna amante de mi maestro. Y sumando que estaba extremadamanete endeudado. Cuando la gente a la que le debía dinero, no lo podían encontrar, todo en tenía que arreglarlo yo. Jugaba a las cartas apostando dinero para poder pagas esas enormes deudas, arriesgué mi vida puliendo mis técnicas. Lo siento Mana, se que está mal hacer trampa, pero no me quedaba otra opción. Ese fue su "infernal" tutelaje.

_"We'll carry on,  
We'll carry on  
And though you're dead and gone believe me  
Your memory will carry on  
We'll carry on  
And in my heart I can't contain it  
The anthem won't explain it."_

"Mana, espero que en donde te encuentres, estés bien, voy convertirme en un exorcista¿Lo estoy haciendo bien? No te preocupes, pase lo que pase, voy a seguir caminando"

_  
"A woman sends you reeling from decimated dreams  
Your misery and hate will kill us all."_

Un akuma está compuesto por "máquina", "alma" y "tragedia". Todo ser humano tiene oscuridad en su corazón. Esa oscuridad es la que da origen a la "tragedia" y a su vez hace aparecer al Creador, el Conde del Milenio. El está creando un ejército con el propósito de acabar con Dios. Nosotros, los exorcistas, Apóstoles de Dios existímos para destruir a los akuma y al Conde, e impedir que siga adelante con sus planes de destruir a la humanidad. Finalmente llegué a la "Orden Negra", para convertirme oficialmente en un exorcista... Finalmente he llegado hasta acá...

_  
"So paint it black and take it back  
Lets shout it loud and clear  
Defiant to the end  
We hear the call."_

"Mana, finalmente estoy en el punto de partida. -"No dejés de moverte, seguí caminando"-, eso me dijiste, no? Algo como el destino no importa, este es el camino que he elegido por decisión propia. Por eso, no importa lo que pase, no voy a dejar de moverme, hasta que mi vida se acabe voy a seguir caminando."

_  
"To carry on  
We'll carry on  
And though you're dead and gone believe me  
Your memory will carry on  
We'll carry on  
And though you're broken and defeated  
Your weary widow marches"_

"Dios? No me preocupo por eso... He hecho mis propios juramentos, A mi mismo, que voy a destruir a los akuma! A mis amigos, que pelearía junto a ellos! A este mundo, que lo salvaría! A mi padre, que seguiría caminando hasta que muera... Hize un juramento con todos ellos!! Este es el único camino que puedo tomar para poder sentirme vivo"__

"On and on we carry through the fears  
Ooh oh ohhhh"

"Yo soy un ser humano insignificante, pero si hay alguien que necesita ayuda, yo no puedo dejarlos de lado. Quiero protejerlos si puedo."

_"Disappointed faces of your peers  
Ooh oh ohhhh"_

**"Nosotros somos destructores, no salvadores"**

_  
"Take a look at me cause I could not care at all"_

"Incluso así, yo quiero convertirme en un destructor que pueda salvar a alguien."__

"Do or die  
You'll never make me  
Because the world will never take my heart  
You can try, you'll never break me  
You want it all, you wanna play this part  
I won't explain or say I'm sorry  
I'm unashamed, I'm gonna show my scar  
Give a cheer, for all the broken  
Listen here, because it's who we are  
I'm just a man, I'm not a hero  
I'm just a boy, who's meant to sing this song  
I'm just a man, I'm not a hero  
I don't care"

Este es el camino que he elegido para caminar, ningún otro hubiera sido mejor, ya no puedo volver sobre mis pasos, solo debo mirar al futuro...

Yo ya no soy un ser humano...

Soy un exorcista.


End file.
